Cafe
by Akira Sei54
Summary: Pertemuan kembali di sebuah cafe yang membuat hubungan tumbuh dalam waktu satu minggu. / Crack pair. For ukeshi lovers.


Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : OOC, alur dan jalan cerita berantakan, tema tidak jelas.

* * *

"Hah…" Akashi membalik lembaran yang sedang ia pegang, matanya menatap malas kertas tersebut dengan tatapan bosan.

Melirik meja di depannya, berbagai macam kertas laporan masih harus diperiksa. Ditaruhnya asal kertas yang ia pegang, lalu disederkannya punggungnya. "Membosankan," gumamnya.

Waktu berlalu sekitar dua jam. Salah seorang sekretaris milik ayahnya datang ke ruangannya, "Permisi Akashi-san, Akashi-sama ingin mengantarkan laporan pada anda." kata sang sekretaris dari luar sana.

"Masuklah."

Sekretaris tersebut membuka pintu lalu langsung memberikan kertas tersebut. Setelah berucap 'permisi' ia langsung beranjak keluar dan hampir memutar kenop pintu sebelum suara Akashi menginterupsi, "Apa setelah ini masih ada jadwal?"

Sang sekretaris menoleh, "Oh, tidak. Setelah laporan terakhir dari Akashi-sama, Akashi-san tidak mempunyai jadwal lagi."

"Kalau begitu bilang pada _tou-san_ kalau sehabis ini aku akan langsung pulang." Akashi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas tersebut.

"…Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

…

Pukul tiga siang. Akashi langsung pulang seperti apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Laporan terakhir dari ayahnya hanya tentang perkembangan perusahaan mereka, dan ia rasa ia tidak perlu membalas laporan tersebut.

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya, sedikit berjalan-jalan. Ia sedang tidak ingin naik mobil karena akan langsung sampai di rumah. Ia bosan, ia butuh _refreshing_.

Melihat sebuah _café_ yang tidak cukup ramai, Akashi melangahkan kakinya masuk. "Selamat datang," sapa seorang pelayan dari dalam. "Meja untuk berapa orang?"

"Sa–"

"Dua." jawab suara dari belakangnya.

Akashi menoleh ke asal suara itu. Siapa yang berani memotong perkataan seorang Akashi, heh?

"Yo," seseorang itu menyapa tanpa rasa takut.

Akashi mendelik, "Hmph. Ku pikir otakmu sudah lebih baik saat dikalahkan Ryota waktu itu. Ternyata tidak, Shogo."

"Ya ya, apapun katamu Akashi. Ayo ke tempat duduk, tidak enak berbicara di depan pintu masuk." Haizaki berjalan masuk mengikuti si pelayan.

Dengan pandangan yang susah diartikan, Akashi mengikuti Haizaki dan menerima kenyataan bahwa ia harus duduk berbagi dengan salah satu mantan teman SMPnya yang mengesalkan.

Setelah mengucapkan pesanan, Akashi memperhatikan Haizaki yang belum lepas dari _style_ acak-acakannya. Rambutnya kembali seperti saat SMP dulu –untuk yang ini bagus sepertinya, kemejanya terbuka dua kancing dari atas, dasinya tidak terpasang dengan benar, jas yang ia pakai pun tidak rapih. Sangat Haizaki sekali.

"Jadi, kenapa kau di sini?" Akashi membuka percakapan.

Haizaki melirik Akashi, "Ha? 'Di sini' untuk yang di mana?"

–Dan sikap tidak tahu dirinya masih sama seperti dulu.

"Di Kyoto, di _café_ ini, di depanku. Kenapa?"

Haizaki menyangga kepalanya dengan dua tangan, "Kau masih kaku ya, Akashi." ia sedikit menyeringai, "Aku bekerja di salah satu perusahaan di sini. Kebetulan aku ingin makan lalu menuju _café_ ini dan bertemu denganmu. Dari pada aku bosan sendiri, aku memilih satu meja denganmu. Apa kau keberatan, Akashi-sama?" jelasnya panjang lebar.

Akashi balas memandang Haizaki, "Oh.. Aku tidak tahu ada perusahaan yang masih mau mempekerjakan orang sepertimu. Dan tidak, aku tidak keberatan. Bila iya, aku akan langsung angkat kaki dari sini."

Haizaki menyenderkan tubuhnya, "Tentu aku masih dibutuhkan. Dan ya, kau benar."

Tak berapa lama kemudian, makanan yang mereka pesan datang. Mereka memakannya dalam diam. Setelah selesai, Haizaki beranjak berdiri. "Ingin kemana?" tanya Akashi.

"Hm? Membayar," Haizaki berlalu ke kasir dan membayar. Akashi terus melihatnya, sampai akhirnya Haizaki melangkahkan kakinya keluar _café_. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, Haizaki melemparkan sebuah seringai untuk Akashi. Akashi tidak tahu arti seringai itu, tapi ia juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan artinya.

Mengelap mulut, ia beranjak ke kasir juga, "Meja itu," Akashi menunjuk mejanya, "Berapa?"

Sang petugas kasir memeriksa, "Oh, tadi sudah dibayarkan semua oleh teman semeja anda."

Akashi agak kaget, "Oh, terimakasih kalau begitu."

Sang petugas kasir hanya menanggapi dengan senyum, "Terimakasih. Datang lagi lain kali." katanya sebelum Akashi benar-benar keluar.

…

Hari sudah berganti. Akashi disibukkan lagi oleh bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas laporan di mejanya. Melirik jam, pukul setengah tiga siang. Entah kenapa ada dorongan untuk menyelesaikan semua laporannya dengan cepat lalu kembali lagi ke _café_ yang kemarin ia datangi. Masakan di _café_ itu cukup enak, harganya..saat memesan Akashi tidak melihat harga-harga makanan itu, pelayanannya cukup baik, teman semejanya ju–

Akashi menggeleng. Tidak mungkin ia memikirkan hal seperti itu. Menghela nafas singkat, ia mulai memeriksa laporan-laporan itu lagi.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga lewat sepuluh menit. Entah kenapa kakinya membawa ia keluar dari kantornya dan menuju _café_ yang kemarin. _Café_ sudah terlihat. Melangkah cepat, ia langsung membuka pintu itu disambut ucapan 'selamat datang'. "Berapa orang?" tanya sang pelayan.

Matanya menyusuri isi _café_. Ditumpukannya pandangannya pada helai abu-abu yang sedikit terlihat dibalik sofa tinggi tempat ia duduk kemarin. "Tidak usah, aku dukuk di sana." Akashi bergegas menghampiri meja itu.

Sampai di situ, Akashi langsung duduk tanpa berbicara. Seorang pelayan lain datang dan menanyakan pesanan Akashi. Akashi menjawabnya dengan santai, sedangkan orang di depannya –Haizaki, hanya melihatnya dalam diam.

"Tidak keberatankan aku duduk di sini?" tanya Akashi setelah sang pelayan pergi.

Haizaki menyeringai, "Kalau aku keberatan mungkin aku sudah angkat kaki dari sini,"

Akashi membalas seringainya, "Ya, kau benar."

Hari itu mereka habiskan dengan makan berdua lagi. Dan mulai sedikit membicarakan tentang kantor tempat mereka bekerja. Lagi-lagi, hari itu, semua makanan dibayarkan oleh Haizaki.

…

Sudah sekitar satu minggu rutinitas Akashi pada pukul tiga siang adalah mendatangi _café_ dan bertemu dengan Haizaki. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi setidaknya itu bisa membuat rasa bosan Akashi berkurang.

Ini tepat hari ke delapan. Pukul tiga lebih lima, Akashi sudah sampai dan duduk di meja biasa. Ia baru memesan secangkir _coffee_. Dilihatnya lagi jam di tangannya, pukul tiga lewat tiga puluh menit. Mungkinkah Haizaki masih sibuk dengan kerjaannya?

Mengambil ponsel, ia membuka kontak 'Haizaki Shogo' yang baru beberapa hari lalu ditambahkan. Ingin rasanga menekan tombol 'call', tapi untuk apa? Untuk menanyakan Haizaki di mana dan segera mimintanya datang ke _café_? Oh, Akashi bukan perempuan yang kesal karena pacarnya telat datang.

–Tunggu. Pacar? Ah, rasanya otak Akashi lelah.

Tangannya menumpu kepalanya, matanya menatap ke luar jendela malas. Melirik jam tangannya lagi, pukul tiga lewat empat puluh lima menit. Kembali melihat keluar, matanya membelak sedikit. Kira-kira, sekitar lima meter dari luar _café_ , Akashi melihat Haizaki sedang berbicara dengan seorang perempuan.

Matanya memicing tajam, 'Mungkin itu teman satu kantornya?' pikir Akashi. 'Tapi bila pacarnya…' –Akashi menggeleng. Peduli apa bila itu pacarnya Haizaki? Tapi.. Kenapa rasanya aneh kalau melihat mereka?

Merasa tidak _mood_ , Akashi keluar _café_ setelah sebelumnya membayar secangkir _coffee_.

.

.

.

Dengan terburu-buru, Haizaki membuka pintu _café_. Matanya melihat meja yang biasa ditempatinya, "Di mana orang yang biasa duduk di sana denganku?" tanyanya langsung, tidak memperdulikan sang pelayan yang baru saja ingin mengucapkan salam.

"Oh, tuan yang di sana sudah meinggalkan _café_ ini sedari tadi." kata sang pelayan.

Melirik jam tangannya, pukul empat tepat. Ah, sudah sekitar satu jam berlalu dari waktu pertemuan mereka. Tersenyum miris, ia meninggalkan _café_ itu dalam diam.

…

Dua hari berlalu. Kegiatan Akashi seperti biasa, duduk, memeriksa kertas, menggantikan ayahnya _meeting_ , dan sepertinya sekarang ditambah melamun.

Dilirknya ponselnya, tidak ada _notif_ apapun. Dilihatnya jam tangannya, pukul lima sore. Menghela nafas, ia coba berjalan-jalan ke taman dekat kantornya.

Taman tidak terlalu ramai, sepi juga tidak. Beberapa anak-anak bermain di kotak pasir, membentuk sesuatu yang mereka sebut istana dan beberapa lagi bermain lempar tangkap bola. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang menghadap mereka.

Akashi tersenyum geli ketika melihat seorang anak yang seharusnya menangkap bola itu malah membawanya pergi, menjadikan bola itu miliknya sendiri. "Aku baru tahu seorang Akashi dapat tersenyum,"

Dengan cepat Akashi menoleh ke asal suara, "Shogo," gumamnya.

Haizaki duduk di sebelahnya, "Maaf dua hari yang lalu aku tidak datang."

Akashi terdiam sebentar, "Bukan masalah."

Mereka terdiam, sampai bola yang anak-anak itu mainkan terlempar kea rah mereka. Haizaki mengambilnya, "Ini," ia menyerahkan bola itu pada salah satu anak.

Anak tersebut agak takut melihat tampang Haizaki yang menurutnya seram, tapi dengan mencoba bersikap berani, ia mendekati Haizaki dan mengambil bola itu lalu langsung berbalik menjauh menghampiri teman-temannya, "Terimakasih, _oji-san_!" seru anak tadi sebelum benar-benar jauh.

Haizaki merasa terpukul oleh panggilan anak tersebut, sedangkan Akashi melihat arah lain sambil menahan senyum. "Oi! Kalau aku _oji-san_ kau juga, bodoh!" Haizaki menunjuk Akashi dengan tidak sopannya.

Akashi kembali seirus, "Apa maksudmu mengataiku _oji-san_ , hm? Dan aku tidak bodoh."

Haizaki duduk lagi, atmosfer diantara mereka meringan.

"Kemana kau saat hari itu?" Akashi membuka suara.

"Awalnya mengerjakan tugas,"

"Siapa perempuan itu?"

"Teman di kantor,"

"Menyukaimu?"

"…Ya, begitulah.."

Keadaan hening lagi. Akashi melihat jam tangannya, pukul setengah enam. Ia beranjak berdiri dan ingin melangkah sebelum tangan Haizaki menggenggam tangannya, "Aku menolaknya. Aku berkata padanya kalau ada orang lain yang aku sukai dan sedang menungguku di _café_ itu. Dia bersikeras ingin mengikutiku dan melihat orang yang kusukai, tapi aku juga mencegahnya."

Akashi memandang Haizaki, "Kenapa kau ceirtakan itu padaku?"

Haizaki balas memandang, "Karena yang kusukai itu kau."

Mata Akashi membelak. Haizaki beranjak berdiri, "Jadi?" tanyanya.

"Jadi apa?" Akashi bertanya balik.

Dahi Haizaki berkedut menahan kesal, dia memang susah menahan emosi kan? "Aku suka padamu, kau?"

Tersenyum kecil, "Apakah itu cara seseorang menyatakan cintanya?"

"Ugh…"

Akashi menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk mengusap sebelah pipi Haizaki. Ia mendekatkan dahi mereka, "Aku mencintaimu," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Mata Haizaki membelak tak berapa lama kemudian, bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai. Dengan cepat, ia mencium bibir Akashi. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia melepas pangutan itu. "Aku tidak menyangka kau mau menerimaku,"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menembakku,"

–Keduanya berpandangan lalu berbagi senyum geli.

FIN

Ini crack pair pertama saya, saya harap ini cukup memuaskan.. Oh ya, adakah dari para pembaca sekalian yang mempunyai WA dan tertarik dengan ukeAkashi? Bila minat, boleh PM saya~ Terimakasih untuk yang menyempatkan membaca ^^


End file.
